1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data playback method and a data playback device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image signal processing device for improving displayable luminance levels is disclosed (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-167418).